


Retribution

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Established Relationship, F/M, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Battle, Sleepy Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel forgets their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Sleep danced lazily around his mind with not enough purpose to keep him occupied, and the real world tugged Daniel to near-waking. While still in the dark haze, though, a tingle rushed up his spine as he felt cool soft fingers tracing his outer thigh. Nothing entirely registered as they circled closer, even as he felt a twitch in his cock, the tingle something recognizable on a basic level.

Yet still, wrapped in the haze of early morning, comfortably warm beneath sheets in his own SGC bedroom, consciousness didn't hit until the fingers wrapped around his cock. Waking coming with the pleasant swelling, as the fingers stroked once down his length, he remembered Vala. He remembered that it was her scent still lingering in the back of his nostrils, like spice and leather, and that was indeed the feel of her breasts brushing against his arm in his bed.

Not opening his eyes, though, he focused on the slow rush of pleasure as his cock hardened, as he felt her soft body slip down his. Then—warm and wet, her mouth enveloped him, and a breath escaped his throat. Any thoughts he might of had were held hostage by her tongue swirling around his tip, choked from his mind when she slid him down her throat, pumping at an achingly slow speed.

He couldn't help soft thrusts of his hips up into her mouth, strangled moans escaping his lips before he'd even opened his eyes, as arousal demanded his entire focus. If this was the definition of morning, he would welcome it far more often.

A rush of cool air stopped the growing pleasure short, as Vala's mouth pulled smoothly away, leaving him damp and throbbing to the air of the room that could not compare to the silky warmth of her mouth. Daniel's eyes blinked open just in time to see Vala slide from under the sheets, milky curves on full display as she moved to the edge of the bed, hair tousled around her shoulders and a faint curve to her lips. He wanted her—unsurprising, but true nonetheless.

Confusion striking him, he half sat up, ignoring the demand of his hard cock as he couldn't draw his eyes from her. Before words reached him, though, Vala looked over her shoulder with a keen glance. "That, Daniel, is for forgetting our anniversary."

It hit him like a bullet to the heart, almost shattering the mood. Before she could leave him to painful guilt of a most tangible kind, Daniel leapt for impulse, grabbing for her arm before she could get out of the bed. Meeting her eyes as he realized what an ass he'd been, and thinking of all the love he could have shown, there was only one option. "Let me make it up to you," he murmured, still partially breathless.

She raised an eyebrow, but he laid her back on the bed before any words could interrupt the mood. All his mind could comprehend was how this could be mended. Daniel fell between her thighs, kissing each of them and pushing aside all thoughts of his own greed as he nuzzled closer to her short dark curls. Vala relaxed into the sheets, breasts heaving slightly as he dipped closer to her center, inhaling her scent and finding his hunger for her mingling with the need to right his wrong.

He fell upon her vulva, her clit, with determined strokes of his tongue, swirling in the musky taste that was by now associated with burning inimitable need. Vala's voice cracked in a husky moan as the tip of his tongue delved further, coated with her wetness as she arched into the touch. Sucking at the tender flesh, Daniel could almost return to the dreamworld, prostrating before the goddess that should not be attaching herself to him. It was fantasy—it was Vala, his Vala, and he drank her in like ambrosia until her moans turned into keening cries and she burst against his face.

"Daniel," she breathed out without moving. He only just then noticed that his own release had come, and as he caught his breath, he rested his cheek against one of her thighs. Vala's fingers reached down to tangle in his hair.

"What else can I do?" he murmured, stroking the back of her calf.

"Take me to McDonalds for dinner instead of that silly restaurant we went to last year," she mused, moving her free leg to run her toes up his side as he still lay between her legs. "And...let me tease you about forgetting it forever." The warmth in her tone was totally back.

Daniel couldn't help but smirk against her thigh. "Agreed." Then nuzzling a little, he murmured under his breath. "I didn't forget that I loved you."

"I can't imagine you doing so," Vala's soft voice answered. It said all that needed to be said about them, whether he forgot a date or not.


End file.
